


No Escaping When I Start ( Once I'm In I Own Your Heart ) [Vanity]

by TheHarleyQueen



Series: Maybe They Were Hated (or maybe the were something more) or The Seven Deadly Sins [3]
Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types, The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Disney Heroes aren't Perfect, Djinn Jay (Disney), Effect of the Isle of the Lost, F/F, F/M, Fae Mal (Disney), Human Carlos de Vil (Disney), M/M, Multi, Revenge, Succubus Evie (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarleyQueen/pseuds/TheHarleyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Weaklings and cowards, hiding behind a barrier and your crowns and thrones, the lot of you! Fools to let children be raised on the Isle, morons who were more obsessed with jewelry and the image of good than the monsters brewing behind the magic walls of the Isle. Well, look what you've done now! You've freed the demons from hell, and there will be no rescuer, no handsome prince, no hero at the end of this tale!' He remembered her smile curling into a wicked run, as she whispered softly to the camera. </p><p>'There will be no heroes left,' High Queen Mal's speech echoed in the silent catacombs of the sewers, 'no one will save you from what you deserve.'</p><p>'Run.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rescuers

* * *

 

Penny was pretty, and young when she defeated her villain (it wasn't difficult- Madame Medusa was old and drunk, and not very good at anything {she was almost certainly mad})  and it led to her abounding happiness and adoration from crowds. For an orphan, it was a dream come true. For a little girl who'd prayed for love, it was a message from God.

 

For a teenager, and eventually a young adult, it made for a spoiled brat.

 

Penny lived in a mansion. A cold, lonely mansion, but a mansion none the less. And her governess accepted the first offer for marriage that came her way.

So she married a nice man, Lord Frederick Annington (not quite the standard that was deserved by a hero, but it was too late to change her mind {and she wasn't that much of a hero anyway}).

 

Her husband spoiled her. Trips to Paris in the spring, and Mauritius in the summer. They went skiing down the alps in the winter, and in the fall they stayed in Auradon, gorgeous as it was, and he would buy her pearls and diamonds and silk brocades and anything that caught her eye for longer than half a minute (it was all her money, earned from attending events and taking over Madame Medusa’s Boutique and Pawn Shop {he didn't have any of his family wealth left, and she was not allowed to touch any of her “new money” and they both pretended that it wasn't like that in public}).

 

They were invited to King Ben and Mal’s wedding and were the envy of so many of the peasants there (they were envious of many in attendance as well {perfect lives with pretty crowns and jewels they could afford and marriages to princes that had saved them}).

And Penny danced with Ben, and Frederick with Mal (although he later claimed that he hadn't wanted to, that their new queen had forced him to {and the word was sour in her mouth. Mal wasn't good, had defeated no villain, but now she was a queen}) and as she swooped through the hall on Ben’s arm, glittering in the candlelight, she got a glimpse of what she had been like, before Madame Medusa and the kidnapping. When she lived in the orphanage and was no one's darling.

 

Innocent.

 

Ben, though he was King, was one of the most innocent people she'd ever met, raised on the true values of Auradon (her child, sweet Peggy, was raised on the values of a broken home, even though she pretended she wasn't) and it showed. He was pure and honest with her, even though (and she knew this) she was seen as a gauche upstart with too many jewels and too few years for her husband. 

She could see, in a way, how Mal had fallen for him. She still found the couple unlikely, but she could see the appeal on Mal’s side- she might have to try harder to see Ben's.

 

So for Penny, it was a shock.

 

Some people claimed they saw it coming. That obviously the children from the Isle wanted no more than Ben's crown.

She thought they were wrong.

 

Mal had had plenty of opportunities to kill Ben, but she had waited. Perhaps, some of Ben's innocence had reflected on her, had made her softer (or, they whispered, or she knew the laws. Or maybe she knew the Consummation Law).

Penny and her family hid. They pawned off all their jewels on black markets (they never knew how many of them found their way to Mikhail) and stayed underground, waiting. Some of the greatest heroes were killed by the kids of villains, and still, they waited. They watched the broadcast of Queen Evie killing her mother, and the Queen of Hearts losing her head.

 

They all looked to Penny. 

 

She was, after all, the hero. 

 

What they saw was a coward.

 

Penny wasn't the real hero of her story, it was her friends, the mice and the albatross. And they were framed on Mikhail Medusa’s wall in the boutique (never sold, because they were beyond all value).

 

Penny died of starvation. Her son was sold into slavery and her daughter became a prostitute to keep her father alive (no one mentioned how Peggy was eventually accepted amongst the villains, how she turned traitor on what she was raised with {except she didn't, really, because she was raised with the values of a broken home}).

 

And those values taught her to survive.


	2. Peter Pan

Peter Pan

 

There was a time when I was alone

Nowhere to go and no place to call home

My only friend was the man in the moon

And even sometimes he would go away, too

Peter was guilty. He had grown up. Given Neverland to Auradon to use as a prison and gone on to live his life. Ignored the children on the Isle and left them in their parents’ mess. So really, this whole invasion was his fault (or, at least, Helena Hook’s anger was his fault {the others never really had the time to consider Peter Pan, or else they were too drunk to remember the thought in the morning})

 

Then one night, as I closed my eyes,

I saw a shadow flying high

He came to me with the sweetest smile

Told me he wanted to talk for awhile

He said, "Peter Pan—that's what they call me.

I promise that you'll never be lonely."

And ever since that day…

 

So many lost children that he'd saved from broken homes (never mind the parents he'd driven mad {Mr. Darling had locked himself in a cage until his children returned}). How had he not thought of the children of the Isle, asked them to join him?

 

He'd grown up.

 

Married a sweet, Darling girl, had a kid (Pamela). Michael was the new Peter Pan, and John had married Cubby (Patrick) and everyone was happy.

 

Or forgotten.

 

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,

"Away from all of reality."

 

 

 

The lost boys were disbanded and they'd left Neverland behind and allowed the glamour and glory of Auradon to consume them all. Wendy wore dresses with corsets and emeralds and saphires, and Michael wore chainmail made of the finest silver in the worlds, carved by the dwarves and infused with magic. John wore suits and ties made of the finest silks and he himself had almost forgotten what it was like to wear colour, always in whites and greys. 

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

 

 

He'd given up freedom for writing and reading and a new Neverland of parties and kings and queens (where were the days when he'd sworn to answer to no one).

 

He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe

Believe in him and believe in me

Together we will fly away in a cloud of green

To your beautiful destiny

As we soared above the town that never loved me

I realized I finally had a family

Soon enough we reached Neverland

Peacefully my feet hit the sand

And ever since that day…

 

 

When the children originally came over, as part of Prince Ben's proclamation, he was ecstatic  (and slightly guilty, but no one ever mentioned guilt in Auradon {they all had it, stowed away somewhere, regerts from their stories and the thought that they weren't really heroes .}) 

 

He helped teach Mal some of the wilder magicks, and he danced at the wedding with her, and the guilt evaporated (they'd fixed their mistake; Ben had fixed their mistake) when he saw what a beautiful woman she had become, smiling and chasing fairys all over ths gardens with peasant children.

 

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,

"Away from all of reality."

 

 

When Ben died, Peter regretted helping Mal. Those wilder magicks that he'd helped her tame were eventually what broke down the magickal barrier around the Isle, and then the children of the Isle of the Lost flew free. Havoc reigned.

 

 

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

 

In the back of his mind, Peter was proud of them. They'd never lost sight of what they wanted, and if he'd bothered to care, they'd have made fine Lost Boys (Lost Children, now, really). And when he saw Helena Hook, daring and vivacious  (nothing like quiet, run-of-the-mill Pamela that got Bs in her subjects snd never came home late {he'd tried so hard, but his daughter valued modesty over fun, and who taught her that, her mother, he'd think when he lay in bed, his arms wrapped around Wendy Pan}).

 

Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling,

Even Captain Hook—

You are my perfect story book

Neverland, I love you so,

You are now my home sweet home

Forever a lost boy at last

 

 

 

Forever a lost boy, indeed. Micheal was shot through the chest, but she never came after Peter. And at some point, after Wendy had stopped crying to sleep, and slapping him awake, and throwing dishes and then breaking down again, when she'd left with Pamela (and, Oh God, Peter couldn't say it, he wouldn't, and he shouldn't  {but good riddance}) and John and Cubby were hiding, back in the old Neverland, where no one would think to look (except the bold Helena Hook…) 

 

 

So yes, Peter Pan lost his mind, calling after John and Wendy and Michael and the twins, every now and then, but the rest of the time, he roamed free, frightening and mad (young again, immortal once more) and when he became dirty, and his shiny suits turned to rags (well, it was no wonder people mistook him {whose child is that?} for someone he wasn't and when Helena Hook found him, she didn't recognise him, and she'd been trained to kill Peter Pan {what did that say about him? } ). 

 

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

 

 


	3. The Jungle Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! It's a miracle. I've been so lazy, and finally I just sat myself down and told myself to finish, so here's the next chapter.

He was married two days before it happened.  In Auradon, there was as many weddings as possible in the week of the Royal wedding. Queen Mal had actually officiated his marriage, smiling and winking at him when he stuttered through his vows. There was something about her presence, bright and yet also dark, secrets abounding, beautiful in the terror she inspired in the noblemen of Auradon.

 

Her hair was brown, for a change. The children from the Isle were renowned for their wild hair colours, and the fight between Mal and Belle over hair, gown, and flower colours had been gossiped about maids for the months leading up to the wedding.

It suited her, but it also didn't. She lost her magic touch, looked less like a fae and looked like a normal, human girl (no one dared to mention how similar she and Audrey looked).

 

There was something about her, their new Queen, her willingness to associate with the people and her kindness and thoughtfulness, that made her more (well, not human, but real. She wasn't unachievable). 

And Mowgli had always believed she'd come through, because, well he had (he'd been savage, raised by panthers and bears and wolves, but Alia had taught him better, had taught him right). So he was shocked, honestly and truly, when Queen Mal had walked out of the palace bed chambers to the live broadcast, and announced in a speech to last the ages, “‘Weaklings and cowards, hiding behind a barrier and your crowns and thrones, the lot of you! Fools to let children be raised on the Isle, morons who were more obsessed with jewelry and the image of good than the monsters brewing behind the magic walls of the Isle. Well, look what you've done now! You've freed the demons from hell, and there will be no rescuer, no handsome prince, no hero at the end of this tale!’ He remembered her smile curling into a wicked run, as she whispered softly to the camera, ‘Run.’”

 

Their new Kings and Queens and assorted Overlords didn't know of mercy and love and whatever else the children of Auradon were taught. They knew pain and fear and hatred, suffering and endless torment. They knew the magick that Auradon had retired, new ancient spells that they could (finally) perform.

 

The new throne room was hideous, Mowgli knew from an inside source. Animal skins- ~~Bagheera and Baloo-~~ hung on the walls, blood was always drying on the floor. The thrones were made of different materials- one thorns and velvet, a second an apple tree dripping with poison and held together by ribbon, the third made some some rusted and aged metal with a lamp carved above the headrest, and the last steel and fur, made of 101 dalmations.

 

Alia had spent their honeymoon curled up in a sewer. She'd spent what was supposed to be the beginning of the rest of their lives dressed in rags, pawning off jewels that no one cared about for food with no taste. 

Mowgli had spent their honeymoon fighting the instint to join the ones running wild and free, to be back in the jungle where he belonged. He spent the begging of the end of his life sneaking away from Alia to buy the plants he remembered from the jungle, the plant Baloo had taught him to crush up and set fire to to get the most relaxing feeling in the entire world.

 

On his last day, Mowgli couldn't have cared less. He didn't need a wife or family or good, he just needed the wonderful bare necessities that the children from the Isle had brought back with them- oh, did he owe them.

Red slaughtered him in cold blood, surgically added claws piercing his spine amd dragging down, down, down, making Mowgli scream and cry like a wounded animal (because that was all he was) and laughing, howling with joy when he saw the stash Mowgli kept hidden.

 

There will be no heroes left, High Queen Mal’s speech echoed in the silent catacombs of the sewers Mowgli died in, no one will safe you from what you deserve.

 

Run.


	4. The Hunchback of Notre Dame

The Hunchback of Notre Dame

 

Quasimodo was already a monster, so the fall of Auradon was, essentially, good for him. He was finally, finally, accepted. He’d thought that after his hero days he’d finally be one of the good guys, but no, no, no, no, a monster cannot walk amongst man. Esmerelda was good, and so was Phoebus, but anyone who has spent a lifetime poor can easily be distracted by the extravagant lifestyle of the rich.

 

Even friends.

 

Dies irae, dies illa 

 

Quasimodo had known what was coming the second the villain’s children had stepped foot in Auradon. No one forgets torture suffered, and no one forgets whose hands they suffered at. Mal, their cunning, wicked queen, had led all the heroes astray, but not the outcasts. Them, she’d rallied to her cause, along with beautiful, kind, intelligent Queen Evie who’d baked them breads and fed them and sheltered them in the dead of night.

 

Solvet saeclum in favilla

 

King Carlos was an elitist, but the good kind. The kind that accepts that you are elite by his standards, not the world’s. And King Jay, well, he knew what it was to be forced into thievery, labelled an outcast because of forces outside your will, and he revelled with them when Mal brought the barrier down.

 

Quando Judex est venturus

 

Quasimodo was the first hero to turn, because it’s really so easy to leave friends behind when there’s nothing left to live for. He’d killed his Master Frollo without a second thought, and laughed in the blood of his prison warden, finally sinking into the monster everyone had thought he was for so long.

 

Confutatis maledictis

 

The Hunchback of Notre Dame was free.

 

Flammis acribus addictis 

 

Quasimodo ran the new feast of fools, the new generation of villains laughing and shrieking at the heroes that he taught to love to suffer. He wrecked them the way he was once tortured by the good guys, the heroes. And wow. No one was as twisted, as topsy turvy as the Hunchback of Notre Dame, as the monster that lived in the bell towers as a king.

 

Voca me cum benedictis 

 

Esmeralda lay crying in a cell, and there were days when all Quasimodo did was laugh at her. He howled and cackled at the starving gypsy on the floor, made her dance for food and a bed that wouldn't hurt her and clothes and pleasure.

 

Confutatis maledictis 

 

He had hated the upstart Phoebus when he'd first met him, and loathed him even more when he'd stolen darling, pretty Esmeralda away from him. And now, now Phoebus would pay. He lay on the floor of the chamber of the Feast of Fools, that grandest so far, with the High Queen and Queen Evie in attendance, lay sobbing and choking on his own blood and spit and vomit, and Quasimodo counted his ribs as he plucked them out from his body.

 

Every man's a king and every king's a clown

once again it's Topsy Turvy Day

It's the day the devil in us gets released

It's the day we mock the pig and shock the priest

Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where that went. I just ran with it. I'm confused. I don't own any of the lyrics in the chapter, those belong to Disney. Please review/follow, it makes me feel special.
> 
> Whipped cream & other delights,  
> TheHarleyQueen
> 
>  
> 
> Also, here's the meanings of the lyrics through the piece:  
> Dies irae, dies illa(Day of wrath, that day)  
> Solvet saeclum in favilla(Shall consume the world in ashes)  
> Quando Judex est venturus(When the Judge is come)  
> Confutatis maledictis(When the damned shall be cast down)  
> Flammis acribus addictis(Into the searing flames)  
> Voca me cum benedictis(Call me with the blessed)  
> Confutatis maledictis(When the damned shall be cast down)  
> Gere curam mei finis(Help me in my final hour)


	5. Hercules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I this one is a bit shorter, but I was stuck and just asked a friend to list a Disney hero, the inspiration didn't exactly come to me. Also, there's incest but not (?). Hayley is his cousin, but not genetically his mom. Yes. Enjoy. I think I'm going to do Rapunzel next. ☺ Please review, it makes me feel special.
> 
> Whipped cream & other delights,  
> TheHarleyQueen

Hercules the great. Hercules the son of Zeus. Hercules the strong. Hercules the demigod. Hercules the brave. 

 

Hercules the mistrustful. Hercules the abusive. Hercules the fake. Hercules the sellout. Hercules the brand.

 

They weren't really different. They were liars, performers, show horses, both of them. Except that Hercules the good had turned down godhood, and Hercules the brand had been given it, free of charge, a two-for-one package deal. Hercules, the god of Strength and Power. Megara, goddess of Disloyalty and Lies. Quite the power couple. Strength and lies, power and disloyalty. They were terrifying.

Megara was beautiful and very, very pregnant when Mal took over. So, she hid on Olympus while the gods tried to fight, and when Hayley trashed the sun chariot, she stayed only in the lit passages of Olympus, and when Aphrodite came back with her face ripped off, she shrieked and cowered and hid in the corners of their [her] house while Hercules got drunk and tore down buildings and threw glass bottles.

 

When Hayley found them (and she did, of course. She was going down a very specific checklist of the ones who had said yes and cast her down to the Isle {Mummy and Daddy were first}) she tore in Hercules slowly, savouring the crunch of bones and the eternal pain that she loved to dole out. And when he lay, slowly bleeding out on their floor surrounded by broken beer bottles, she turned to Meg. Nine months in and about to give birth at any minute. She slowly cut the baby out, and gasped in shock when it took a breath. 

 

She left the mother and father to die.

 

And she raised the beautiful baby boy, Kronos, and she named him after his grandfather, because he was a titan, greater than any god. And he grew up on the screams of the damned, learned torture on the prone body of Maleficient, and god, he was great. He learnt his letters from the deamons of hell, and his wild magicks from Queen Evie’s Academy for the Wicked and the Damned. He learnt exactly where you could pierce a man's neck that he would be in agony, but not die, and where a woman would scream when you touched her (of pain).

 

He was gorgeous and perfect, and if his mother cared for him a little more than she should? Well, she was a villain, and she was meant to be great and terrifying, not sweet and loving. She had stolen him out of a goddess’s body, she could love him however she would wish to, in any form or way.

Hayley raised a hero's son to be a great king, and a great villain, and generations to come would echo her name in toasts at banquets.

 

{She was, after all, a goddess.}


	6. Tangled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello children! 
> 
> My Rapunzel chapter is up. It seems to be a bit of a mix with the Cinderella story, which is still coming, but I like it for now. It's different. Thanks to all my wonderful readers, I love you guys! I don't own Descendants (2015) or Isle of the Lost. Thanks to all the awesome guest readers for commenting. If anyone has something they want to see in the Toy Story chapter they can contact me, because I haven't watched it in forever and have total writer's block.
> 
> Whipped cream & other delights,
> 
> TheHarleyQueen

After their wedding (and oh, what a sight it was. White was strewn across the city, and Eugene in a tux got her all tingly {and no one ever spoke about the death of her aunt and uncle while they were on their way to a wedding}), she and Eugene retired from adventuring to Auradon, which made her just so happy, because Auradon was so bright, and so pretty, and there were support groups for people like her {although they didn't have magic tears} and she met Cousin Elsa, whom she got along with splendidly (that can happen when two girls are isolated all their lives).

 

They had Spring Fitzherbert in the season she was named after. Rapunzel had seen her baby daughter only once, and had immediately known that they would be the happiest family in the United States of Auradon. Spring had her mother's hair and her father’s eyes and penchant for mischief, and was the same age as Cinderella’s little girl, Carla. The two were fast friends.  By the time they were 12, they had been at the other’s house just as often as they'd been at their own. By the time they were 14 and ready to start school, Rapunzel could tell that they were in love. She'd never been happier for her baby girl. Cinderella was not quite so anxious for a relationship between the two girls. She'd been raised in a conservative home, so to speak.

 

Flynn was caught the year the VKs came to Auradon. He'd been stealing trinkets for her in all their time together, but this time he'd bitten off more than he could chew. The Faerie Godmother’s wand. Rapunzel cried that night. She'd loved Flynn so much, yet he'd betrayed her trust. Spring had crawled into bed with her and they'd spent all night cuddling, hoping that it was a dream.

 

It wasn't.

 

Spring came home crying on the final night of the wedding, and Rapunzel stared, shocked. When Spring screamed that she never wanted to see Carla Charming again, Rapunzel sat on the other side of the door and cried for her girl. When Spring came out in ripped stockings and a cut off skirt, a crop top and enough jewelry to drown herself if she jumped into water, saying she was going to a club, Rapunzel let her go. When Rapunzel heard Queen Mal’s broadcast, she froze.

An idea came unbidden. ‘Fuck Carla Charming and her fucking perfect boyfriend. Fuck her for leading me on. Fuck you for telling me that she loved me, mom. Fuck that bitch.’

Well, good girls may go to heaven, but wicked girls go everywhere else.

 

Carla Charming had a pretty boyfriend and a lovely best friend, and a ma who didn't approve of homosexuality and a daddy who wanted heirs. She had a selfish brother who would one day rule next to Audrey, so she would get Charmington.

 

Key word: had.

Carla Charming died on what would come to be called the Day of Reckoning, where every selfish Auradonian went to hell and every guilty hero went mad. She died at 12:15 at the hand of a prodigy. She died at 12:15 at the hands of a queen. She died at 12:15 at the hands of Rapunzel {she deserved it}.

 

Rapunzel found Spring passed out behind the Ugly Duckling, drunk as a sailor and naked as the day she was born. Rapunzel smuggled them into the forest. A few weeks later, all Auradonian prisoners were released, and Eugene disappeared. Flynn reappeared in the campsite with Spring the next day. The three of them managed for three years {three is an auspicious number} until they heard of Rapunzel’s step-sister, Miranda Gothel, locked up in the palace. They made a valiant effort to retrieve the poor, darling girl, but they were caught by a man who was once recognisable as Chad Charming. 

 

King Carlos kept them, as some sort strange pets, as freaks that Miranda Gothel loved because she was sweet and kind and really- she'd been raised under the impression that Rapunzel was an animal. 

 


	7. Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll! But first, a note. If you read Once Upon A Time (Wrath) then you'll have quite a bit of incorrect context. I majorly updated Hans's chapter today, because when I was recapping on the situation of the Frozen characters, I was appalled at what I thought constituted as a chapter. If you read that, you should probably go back and read it again. It's chapter 17. If you didn't read Wrath, however, I'm not quite sure what you're doing here, but proceed.
> 
> Whipped cream & other Delights,  
> TheHarleyQueen

Elsa was looking the same as she had when she was eighteen, and still ruling the kingdom. Anna and Kristoff were recently married, and had just had their first child, a boy (as far back as they could trace, Kristoff’s line were blessed by Frigga, always having a male firstborn). He was the successor to Arrendale’s throne and were just about ready to move out of the castle when it happened. Elsa couldn't say she hadn't expected it, in any way. She, Kristoff and Anna had been guests at the wedding, and while the ceremony was touching, there was an air of impatience to Mal. Of anticipation. And Evie was being uncharacteristically somber next to her, a wicked little grin curling up the corners of her mouth.

Elsa knew that look. She'd worn that look. That was the look of a girl who was finally getting what she wanted after far too many years. It was the look of a princess who was about to become a queen.

 

The reception was beautiful, a whirl of dancing and laughing and champagne, and she'd expected the newly-weds to be so enamoured with each other that they'd hardly partake in the revelries, but that was not the case. Both spent as much time with their guests as they did with their spouse.

She'd ended up sitting on a couch in the palace next to Mal on the second evening. Mal slipped her heels off and curled her stockinged feet in underneath her, both hands wrapped around a goblet of what Elsa recognised as mulled wine. Neither exchanged words, but there was an air of regret around Mal. Or maybe not regret, but melancholy. And when the Queen stood up to leave, she pressed a coin into Elsa’s palm. A piece of bronze, engraved with a dragon. 

 

It saved her life.

 

Anna had already been taken by that coward Hans, and his son was about to kill her, she knew. There was a thirst for revenge in his eyes, and she regretted the moments she’d allowed the Auradonian king and queen to relocate Hans to the Isle.

She raised her hand to protect herself, the same way Anna had when she'd sacrificed herself all those years ago, when the coin she’d tied into a bracelet flashed in the light. It stopped the boy (for he was a boy, surely no older than seventeen) dead. He grabbed her wrist and pulled back her sleeve. His eyes widened in recognition of something. 

 

He stepped back and stared at her calculatingly. He knew elemental magicks were rare, but he'd thought that Queen Mal would have let him have this one. Apparently not.

A new idea began to form. Women with magicks were not only rare and powerful, but also coveted. And his father had drilled into him- the line from which Elsa came from was blessed, likely by Amara or Sif. Bad fortune would follow you, should you kill one of the chosen families. He'd thought it was worth the risk. But now he had a new plan.

 

They were married a week later. Queen Evie officiated for them. Queen Elsa had been surprisingly accommodating over this new plan. He'd rule, but through her. She'd maintain all her authority, her status. And she'd be allowed to see her sister. And she'd be alive. When Hayden’s father learnt of his new plan, he clapped him on the back and laughed. Said he was impressed. The two had always had a better relationship than most parents and children on the Isle.

 

Then something changed.

 

Hayden found that he was coming to like Elsa- she was wicked smart, and beautiful, and strong, but also submissive to him and at least polite. He started buying her ornate gifts. Diamond jewelry boxes, dresses of silk and velvet that trailed after her. Her own bed, framed photos of her and Anna, gold rings and sapphire earrings. Lingerie designed and made by Queen Evie. He had the coin that saved her life set into her crown. And he found that Elsa responded. She smiled more around him, and made conversation with him and slept in the same bed voluntarily, but she also let her more manipulative side out, took advantage of her workers, ordered her servers like the slaves they were, instead of saying please and thank you like a good girl.

 

The next time his father allowed Anna to come and visit, the once-princess of Arrendale stood shocked. Her sister, who had already been far too calm with her forced marriage to a villain, was laughing with her husband in the drawing room. She wore the most beautiful evening gown- backless and black silk, with detailings of real gold. Her crown rested daintily on top of her styled hair. When she caught sight of Anna, she rose far too gracefully and walked over. She gently embraced her sister, and kissed her on each cheek. She smiled conspiratorially and announced to her husband that she and Anna would be retiring to the parlour. Hayden waved her off good-naturedly.

When Elsa told her sister of falling for the pretty boy who'd bought her gifts and spared her life, Anna stared, betrayed. When she whispered that she was pregnant, and that she was going to keep it, Anna flinched. When she asked conversationally how things were going with Hans, Anna broke. How dare this- this stranger ask how things were going when she should be trying to find her brother-in-law? How dare she get a husband who loved her even though he was evil? How dare she be spoiled rotten and treated like a fucking goddess while Anna was arm candy for a bitter and cruel man?

 

Anna left jealous. And stayed so. Even her own husband liked Elsa- how was that possible? Elsa was the reason that he wasn't king of Arrendale right now.

 

No one had ever thought to check Elsa when she hit Anna in the heart. Because, while she was neither hit by ice, living with it in her for so long changed her. She could still care, true, but only if she respected someone, if she knew them, if she liked them.

 

Anna ticked one of those boxes.

 

Hayden ticked all three.

 

Queen Elsa was stunning and intelligent and influential {was it really a shock that the Villains like her?}

 

 


	8. The Little Mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, Ariel's chapter is up. And I'm still expanding on the history of the children on the Isle. I do recognise that these are not the names of many of the descendants from the YouTube series or the novel, but I like them more. Also, if you haven't done so yet, GO BACK AND READ CH. 17 OF WRATH. It's very important to to rest of the series, and in fact the next story specifically. But enjoy. And I hope you're shocked.
> 
> Whipped cream & other Delights,  
> TheHarleyQueen

 

Aaron had gone missing when he was just a baby. Melody had cried for a week and Eric had thrown himself into work and diplomacy, but Ariel was by far the worst. She shut down completely, not eating unless food was placed in front of her, her eyes were unfocused, and she drifted through the weeks, never getting dressed, just sitting and staring blankly. 

 

Then something changed. 

 

She started trying. She helped out at Auradon prep, attended every single one of Melody’s Parent Support Group meetings, joined a marine life support non-profit organisation, started organising charity balls, attended teas with various queens {Snow White, Cinderella, Briar Rose, and Belle}, started advising Eric on his decisions, and made decisions on Auradon’s panel. No one understood the change.

 

Read the fine text.

 

 

 

 

> _Should one Ariel of Atlantica, daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena, manage to retrieve her voice within the allotted time, her firstborn son will be forfeit to Ursula Praestrigia on pain of her soul._

 

Ariel put Aaron out of her mind. She had two more children, Eric Jr. and Alexandra. She rarely (if ever) remembered her fourth child, residing on the Isle.

 

Oh, what a mistake.

 

At their tea parties, the Queens would spill their darkest secrets. Stories they feared to tell others for fear of being judged. Belle would speak of Gaston, of her regrets, of the life in France she missed, of how, sometimes, she feared her husband { _that's what you signed up for when you married a beast_ }. Cinderella would whisper that her step-sisters weren't really ugly, that they were innocent in this mess, that she was scared her son was turning into a brat and that her daughter was homosexual { _you married someone you met at a ball to find him a wife . Did you really think that he loved you?_ }. 

Snow White told them the story of marrying her prince just a day after she'd met him, of trying (and failing) to keep her world-renowned beauty, of distancing herself from the seven dwarves { _you knew you'd have to. A princess doesn't associate with half breeds_ }. Ariel told them where Aaron had gone, how she and Sebastian and Flounder were no longer on speaking terms, how Melody never came out of her room, blasting the saddest songs she could find and weeping over the only picture of Aaron they had, how she hadn't even seen her sisters in years { _you wanted to be human. You signed that contract. This is what you deserve_ }. 

 

And Briar Rose told them the worst stories of all. Told them how delusional her father had been when she died, terrified of every shadow, waiting for Maleficent, how Fauna, Flora and Merryweather had forgotten what it was to be a faerie, how Maleficent hadn't even killed her, and had a daughter now. How that daughter was Audrey’s sister. How her mother had no clue, and thought that she and Phillip were happy together  { _you're the one who married a man who kissed a woman who'd been asleep for a thousand years. Did you expect him to be satisfied with you? Phillip always longed for danger_ }.

 

When Queen Mal took over, Ariel was terrified. He'd find out, she knew he would. He probably already knew. He was coming for her.

 

He wasn't.

 

Aarn was long dead. Uriah had been dead for a shorter while, but nonetheless. Eric died at the hands of Felicia, a long-due favour to Ursula. Ariel died by order of High King Jay. Melody had known of her mother's betrayal for a long time, and there was nothing His Royal Highness hated more than someone who would betray their family. 

 

Melody died at the same time as her mother.

 

Alexandra and Eric remained in hiding for the rest of their lives. That wasn't a very long time. They were found by Helena Hook, who mistook them for lost children. 

 

They were the epitome of an Auradonian family.

 

{It was no wonder they all died}.

 


	9. 101 Dalmatians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> I'm currently really proud of myself. So many chapters. Maybe I really want to start Envy. Oh, well. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Whipped cream & other Delights,   
> TheHarleyQueen

Carlos had known of Anita long before he met her. Her sketches of coats and handbags and fur-lined boots were the only decorations on the peeling walls of Hell Hall. Her sense of fashion was unparallelled, Cruella would lament. So beautiful. So original. So much potential.

But he hadn't known Anita. He hadn't known that she'd had a daughter with Rodger, Lucille. He hadn't known that she'd kept all the puppies, now grown into strong dogs. He hadn't known that she had a nice house in the suburbs, hadn't known that she tried to win custody of Cruella’s son from her before she was sent to the Isle. So much he'd never been told.

 

Anita had known of Carlos long before she met him. She'd known that Cruella would treat him awfully, heard of some of his more terrifying exploits with his friends {those that were allowed to guide the barges to the Isle came back with wide eyes and horror stories of four children, dressed in stitched-together rags, with bleeding fingers and visible bones, blood red lips, and eyes that hid magick. They had names. The Thief. The Troublemaker. The Witch. The Wh*re}. She'd heard of his prowess in killing, and his spreading of disease.

But she hadn't really known him. She hadn't heard of his abilities with technology, of his grades in school being so good that he'd been moved up a year, of his loyalty to his friends {lovers}, of his effective discipline of anyone who disobeyed the laws of the Isle.

 

Lucille always dressed up as Cruella de Vil for Halloween. Carlos always dressed in rituals for All Hallow’s Eve. Lucille was pretty good with animals. Carlos was pretty good at killing them. Lucille’s mother taught her to bake and sew. Carlos's mother taught him to dodge blows and think himself above everyone else. Lucille got her sense of style from her mother. Evie taught Carlos how to create masterpiece ensembles. Lucille bought her first roll of fabric with pocket money from her mother. Carlos killed and skinned for his with help from Jay. When Lucille pricked herself with a needle for the first time, her mother kissed it better and stuck on a plaster. When Carlos first pricked himself, his mother made him wash the blood out of the fur for three days without food or sleep.

 

Lucille had her first kiss at sixteen with her best friend, Anthony Davis. Carlos lost his virginity at twelve because his mother traded it for a properly-sewn coat of fox fur. And he loved Evie well enough, and she made him feel so amazingly brilliant, but he would've liked to make the choice. He'd have also liked it if his first time hadn't cried into his shoulder for hours afterwards that they wouldn't be pure for their prince.

He got used to it after that, though. And sometimes Evie invited Jay, so she could “learn better” and sometimes she invited Mal because she needed to see a technique applied {Mal had been sleeping around for money since she hit puberty}.

 

Lucille fell in love for the first time at eighteen. Carlos never knew love, only pleasure and family and his basest instinct. His connection with MalEvieJay was stronger than love, stronger than any temptation anyone could bare.

Lucille went to school in Auradon for the first time and came back home with a gold star in her forehead. Carlos went to school in Auradon for the first time and got glared at by the descendants of heroes.

 

Lucille got married at twenty, the day before the Day of Reckoning. She married a nice boy who wasn't a descendant of anyone important  {he was Mrs. Potts grandchild, but that was all}. Carlos got married at twenty, the day after the Day of Reckoning, to MalEvieJay, and their wedding was broadcasted to everyone, and all the descendants of villains cheered, because they'd been waiting on that day for years.

 

Anita knew all of these things. Carlos had told her over tea, while discussing their deal. Life for Anita and her family, 101 dalmatians Carlos.

Anita knew the deal would fall through. Chad Charming whispered to her as he escorted her out- Carlis would kill her. He'd wanted revenge all his life, and he wouldn't give it up for 101 dogs. Anita accepted it and left.

Anita knew she and her family would die. High Queen Mal the Powerful cackled it into her ear as she tied Anita to the pyre. Anita made peace and was confident in the knowledge she knew what was coming.

 

Anita did not know that she would not be tortured in hell. Rodger was, for mocking the de Vil line. Lucille was, for having the life that King Carlos the Deceitful deserved but was denied. But Anita had fought for Carlos, had fought for the VKs, and it paid off.

 

{Anita didn't know everything, but she knew enough}.


	10. Cinderella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's that Cinderella chapter. Not so much on Spring and Carla, I know, but there is quite a bit on my favourite OCs (I hate that word *shudders*), Astoria and Dimitri Tremaine. Quick catch up for anyone who hasn't read Wrath (don't know why you're here, but still) Astoria is the child of Anastasia, and she's a bit of a femme fatale. Dimitri is Drizella’s son, and he's described as a 'classic sociopath'. Oh, also, they're in love. They're cousins. But they're in love. Have fun reading. 
> 
> Whipped cream & other Delights,  
> TheHarleyQueen

Ella Tremaine was like Madonna. She had one name that everyone knew. Darling little Cinderella. She could still remember her stepsisters screeching with laughter. Cinder wench. Dirty Ella. Cinderella! She had the last laugh, though. She was now a queen, and Drizella and Anastasia were nothing. Lady Tremaine was old and frail, withering away on the Isle of the Lost. 

 

When Chad was born, Ella Charming was ecstatic. Her family was becoming whole {Chad would never meet his aunts}. And Chad grew up and their family was happy and then Carla came along and she couldn’t be more grateful. And Carla had a best, best friend in Spring Fitzherbert, and everyone was happy. Life was good. Ella Tremaine had her happy ending. 

 

But then. 

 

Carla got so friendly, so close, with Spring, and Madame Tremaine had always said that was wrong {nevermind that Madame Tremaine had been executed for tampering with the Faerie Godmother’s wand}. And she knew there was something strange about her girl, and her Prince Charming insisted they beat it out of her, and that worked, to some extent. Carla hooked up with some city boy and all was good {if Ella was so scared of her daughter’s abnormal relationship choices, what would she think of her step- niece and nephew?}. 

Carla died on the Day of Reckoning. The family had all of five minutes to mourn before they were carted away. To the feet of the new kings and queens. And when the four of them declared that Chad had immunity from the other VKs, Cinderella cried. When they dressed him like a serving boy and locked the shackles around his wrists, she mourned for her child. When they took him away to serve the Kings and Queens, she went silent. 

 

Days later {she didn't know how many. The cell was dark and she was hungry and her Prince was silent and the Faerie Godmother was near catatonic} she was dragged by bound wrists onto a hastily-constructed stage. And High Queen Mal stood above her and grinned down at her. The Angelic Queen giggled at the scene from her throne, and the kings stood stoically to the side, talking to a darkly handsome couple, like you'd see in a movie where the bad guys won. The ~~girl~~  woman had perfectly coiffed dark hair, with red lips and nails, pale skin and perfectly done makeup. Familiar diamonds rested around her throat and she was draped in silk. The man had defined cheekbones, and perfectly brushed dark hair. He wore a dark suit. They each had a ring on their left hand, Cinderella noted. The same ring. She vaguely heard Queen Mal’s tirade, so focused was she on these familiar characters. And as the woman approached, it clicked. The Tremaine family crest. And she saw the resemblance, as she looked closer. The woman had Anastasia’s eyes, and her slight build. The man had Drizella’s smirk and cheekbones. Her niece and nephew.

 

The two of them approached the Faerie Godmother with smiles on their lips and hatred in their eyes. The woman bent so gracefully and whispered into the fae’s ear.

 

“Beg.”

 

And oh, she did. The Faerie Godmother said she was _sorry,_  said she didn't know, said she _tried_. And the beautiful woman laughed, and rolled her eyes, and kicked the snivelling fae creature. Then she turned, and her eyes lightened upon meeting Cinderella's. And she crossed over to Cindy. 

 

“Do you know who I am?”

 

* * *

 

 

Cinderella and her prince and her Faerie Godmother were burnt alive, set alight, and died clawing at their skin and gasping for oxygen in smoke. They died while _charming_ Chad was forced to watch them, siff as a board, as his darling cousin sitting on his lap and kissing up his neck, whispering despicable things into his ear, leaving lipstick prints on his cheek, keeping both his hands bound in one of hers {one of the tricks she learnt on the Isle}. Her one true lover stood to the side, amused smile on his face as he watched his fianceé’s actions, and didn't regret this moment. Astoria deserved everything she wanted.

 

Cinderella deserved everything she got.

 

{you married someone you met at a ball to find him a wife. Did you really think that he loved you?}

 

Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,

Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,

I want to know where is my happy end?

Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,

Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,

I want to know where is my fairy-tale?

 

Cinderella are you really that happy?

Cinderella are you really that lucky?

I want to know is your life like you dreamed?

 


	11. Pocahontas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the last thing Pocahontas saw before she died was John Smith with a dagger raised in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've added a new chapter! Well done to me! I think. Remember, when it comes to the Pocahontas/Ratcliffe chapters, these views are NOT my own. Please review, I alsways want to know what you guys like and where to improve!
> 
> Whipped cream & other Delights,  
> TheHarleyqueen

But can you paint with all the colours of society?

 

She hadn't been a savage. She was kind and open-hearted and honest and  _ natural _ . Not savage. Not in America. Not until she moved to Auradon. 

 

John Smith had loved her, he'd just loved the world more. She'd been like that, once. Desperate to explore the world, to be granted the new oppurtunities Mother Willow had told her she'd get { _ in time, child, if you are pure of heart, you will go everywhere _ }. But when she went to London, something changed. John Rolfe wanted her to go home, wanted to live with her and understand her way of life. And she started to want that too. She didn't want new things if new things were powder on her face and a corset clutching her lungs. She wanted freedom and experiences, but also safety to be herself John Rolfe promised her that.

They married soon after they returned to her people's lands, and life was good. Soon, there were three descendants of chief Powhatan running around. Missy, Elliott, and John Jr. She found the foreign names fascinating, allowing John to name all of her children strange names with odd meanings.  _ Bee. The Lord my God. The Lord is gracious. _ __   
  


And when he  _ nicely, he was asking her, but there was an undercurrent, a suggestion in his voice that if she said no there’d be trouble _ told her that Queen Belle and King Beast had invited them to live in  _ Auradon _ , a country for the heroes, they moved with their children, and lived in Auradon. And yes, Pocahontas was now back to wearing powder on her face and a corset around her hips, but she was doing it with the man she  married loved. And her children had a first-class education, they weren’t savages, and she was real and a  _ princess _ and her life was good.

When King’s Ben proclamation rang out, she was happy that her values were being instilled in society (no one is a savage, everyone can be saved { _ were those really still  _ **_her_ ** _ values? _ }). And then Mal and Evie came over, and they completely ignored Missy, and the Isle boys treated John and Elliott like dirt. But they were so pretty, and when Mal wore an  _ Evie-made gown _ , Pocahontas knew that they could be saved, that they weren’t savages.

 

Too bad she was wrong.

 

Mal walked out with a smile on her face and blood on her hands. She walked out with a head in her hands and a king at her feet. She walked out as a savage, but she walked out victorious.

 

Gianna Ratcliffe had  _ so. Much. Fun.  _ Killing that @#%%*! Pocahontas who thought that she was fit to be part of society. And she tortured that bitch until she screamed for death, but Gianna gave her one better. She gave her her  _ true love _ to deliver the final blow.

 

And the last thing Pocahontas saw before she died was John Smith with a dagger raised in his hands.


	12. Mulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And she stood on the balcony where Mulan had once been saluted, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my delicious readers!
> 
> Here's the Mulan chapter. I had major writer's block, so it's not as long as some of the others, but I felt obligated to put up a new chapter, so here you go. As always, please comment with questions and ideas, I'm always so curious. And happy when I see your comments. They brighten up my day. This chapter DOES NOT INCLUDE Mulan 2. Never watched it. Yes.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful friend Lenschen whom I bounce ideas off.
> 
> Whipped cream & other Delights,   
> TheHarleyQueen

Once, she was honoured in front of all of China. She was bowed before and held a hero above the rest of the population. She was strong. She'd proved that women didn't have to be married off, weren't only good for marriage.

 

She assumed that her ridiculous wedding would be called off.

 

She was wrong.

 

Oh, she married Shang, her prince (of sorts) and that was better than marrying some man who didn't care for her opinions or her ideas, but even Shang had ideas on what was expected of a wife, and they weren't the same as his expectations of a soldier.

 

Be more ladylike.

 

So she was. She loved Shang, and wanted to please him. She learnt to cook and clean. She taught herself to use a fan and dress well and speak politely. And while she still practised her martial arts with a broom in the courtyard when Shang rode out with his soldiers, she became a wife.

 

And slowly a ~~queen~~ princess.

 

And a mother.

 

All of China had been left to her upon the Emperor's death, but god forbid a woman raise a child and govern a country, so the advisors left her in her chambers so long as she put her seal on their declarations.

 

So, when they were invited to join Auradon, her advisors tried to fight. But she stood strong, the Mulan she once was, and joined the United States of Auradon. And China became a vassal state of Auradon. There would have been riots, but Auradon got rid of even the pettiest of criminals, and everyone had food, and life was good. Who cared if Auradon could send them to war? Auradonians were the good guys. They wouldn't go to war.

 

Then she fell again. Lonnie went to Auradon Prep, and they were such a simple group of people, and life was so much easier when she just listened to the princesses.

 

And yeah, Lonnie wasn't ever going to get a prince. So what? That's what Mulan had been fighting in the first place. Needing to marry a prince and have two kids. And they had Sheng, who was definitely interested in Spring Fitzherbert, so life was good.

 

Until it wasn't. 

 

Lei was the thunder of the Huns, and she was born to kill Mulan. So when the Day of Reckoning came, the Queen of the Huns stormed Mulan’s pretty little house. And Mulan tried to fight, she did, and Lonnie ran, but eventually Shang and Mulan and Sheng lay at Lei’s feet, and she was victorious. She was the Queen of the Huns, and Mulan was nothing.

 

And she stood on the balcony where Mulan had once been saluted, and smiled.


	13. The Princess and the Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiana died and Felicia would never regret it.
> 
>  
> 
> Not as long as she would live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Descendants (2015) or Isle of the Lost. Thanks to Bal09121994 for Beta'ing this chapter, so there shouldn't be any crazy typos. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.

Tiana's (est. 2000) was beautiful. It was going strong. People came from all over to New Orleans to eat at the princess's restaurant. It shone like a beacon during Mardi Gras and attracted the attention of anyone who had a dream.

 

And the jazz-playing crocodile and Prince Naveen duo weren't exactly something to miss.

 

Then hurricane Katrina hit.

 

There were screams and tears and Tiana couldn't remember for the life of her which way was up.

 

Eventually, she was picked up by the helicopter Prince Naveen sent to help the New Orleans citizens. They tried to cart her away to a temporary living facility for those affected by Katrina. She said no. She built herself up from nothing, but now, she was not going back. Where was Naveen?

 

Four days later, of hunger and sleeping on her roof and her mom just saying 'Please, baby', Prince Naveen sent his own chopper to pick her up. Finally. And she was escorted to Auradon, whee Queen Belle received her with grace and respect, like she deserved, and smiled and gave her a new dress and a bath. Talked about how she and Naveen were welcome to stay, that the United States of Auradon would love to have their nation, would keep them safe. How they would never have to worry about voodoo men ever again. How Tiana could cater for royal balls.

 

Tiana accepted.

 

And sure, Prince Naveen wasn't exactly happy when he found out, but he got over it. And Dr Facilier was delivered straight to the Isle of the Lost.

 

Life was good.

 

Tiana was catering when it happened. Well, when the wedding happened. She was cleaning up when Mal walked out of her chamber, blood staining her breasts and the sheets she carried around her and her nails jagged and her lips bright red. She watched on a tiny screen as Evie and Jay and Carlos walked out, dressed in leather and victory. She watched as Mal grew four thrones out of the dirt, and she watched as the new kings and queens took their place looking like they belonged there.

 

She died the moment they tore down that barrier.

 

Felicia's magic acted on intent, and she had intended to kill Tiana for years, since she'd broken every bone in her body trying to reach the other side. Trying to escape.

 

Tiana died and Felicia would never regret it.

 

Not as long as she would live.

 


	14. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because she was worth every star in the sky, and he would've been too.
> 
>  
> 
> (If only it wasn't for that one betrayal.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my darling readers!
> 
> So this is a wild chapter. I started somewhere and ended up in a totally different place, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Ihope you like it
> 
> Whipped cream & other Delights,   
> TheHarleyQueen 
> 
> P.S. The is mention of sexual acts, but no explicit sexual content. The first and last word of the piece will be bolded.

Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?

 

Pretty Snow White. Innocent Snow White. Kind Snow White. Fourteen-year-old Snow White who married her twenty-year-old Prince after their first kiss. A Heimlich Maneuver would have worked just as well as a kiss.

 

But here she was, Snow White, Queen of two kingdoms and mother of four. Because, of course, what was she good for other than having children and looking pretty? 

 

Harry and Charles and Delilah and Sarah were little nightmares, but Snow Believed in the best in everyone and didn't ever want to punish her children. The four White siblings (her name carried the power) were raised in a large family, with nine uncles and nine aunts (although they only knew of seven uncles and seven aunts) and were always picking on their ~~half breed~~ cousins.

 

 

Sarah married Doug on the second day of weddings. And then Queen Evie took her throne and summoned every White and dwarf to the palace. No one refused, and Queen Evie the Angelic made them watch as she strapped Snow to her seat and wrenched open her throat and poured down poisons until her mouth was bleeding and she was burning from the inside out.

 

And she looked to Doug and offered him a truce. He and his family could live on the Isle, be free from harm. It was only Snow that had sent her off to the Isle. 

 

All he had to do was prove his loyalty.

 

And so he knelt, and High Queen Mal the Powerful took great pleasure in locking a collar around his neck like a common dog and blindfolding him and leading him to the space between the Angelic Queen’s white thighs.

 

 **And**  in front of his cousins and his father and his new wife, he worshipped Queen Evie as he had so long ago, and he could almost feel that she was just his Evie and it was just another night that she got home late from Jay and Carlos’s place, except the skirt that she hastily pushed to the side is adorned with real diamonds and rubies, and his hands are behind his back in handcuffs, and this queen in front of him is holding his head into herself, cutting off his air **supply**.

 

And in front of his cousins and his father and his new wife, he brought the new Queen to her gasping orgasm and sat back, expecting to be de-collared and sent back to his family.

 

Instead, he was met with a heel made of diamonds kicking him to the floor.

 

He was met with the execution of his family and his new wife.

 

He was met with a golden collar and naked nights tied to a bar in the corner of the Angelic Queen's room, even though she laughed with her lovers in a far away room of their castle.

 

He was met with the life of a thrall.

 

Eventually, Doug began to love his mistress and his queen, to see how lucky he was to be in his position, to appreciate and adore every curve and line of the beautiful goddess’s body.

 

Because she was worth every star in the sky, and he would've been too.

 

(If only it wasn't for that one betrayal.)

 


	15. Alice in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Alice lost her head just after the Queen of Hearts, because Alice (not the Alice) knew what would make her mamma suffer, and that was never seeing Alice (the Alice) dead at her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back! By some miracle. It seems I was able to get off my ass long enough to write the chapter I've been looking forward to for so long. The italisized pieces are not mine- they either belong to Lewis Carrol (the first two) or a poet on the Internet. Thanks, as always, to the lovely Bal09121994 for making sure I have no spelling and grammar errors. Love you guys, and please review etc.
> 
> Whipped cream & other Delights,
> 
> TheHarleyQueen

When Alice woke up, back in the normal world, with her sister and the daisy chains and words saying she'd been napping in the sun, she'd assumed they were true. After all, how could a place as mad and dangerous as wonderland possibly exist? 

 

_And little Alice fell_

_d_

_o_

_w_

_n_

_the hOle_

_bumped her head_

_and bruised her soul_

 

But then she started seeing white rabbits where there were none, and looking for morals in every sentence that came about. Jam tarts and tea time seeing her into shock. And well, “Alice just isn't who she was anymore.”

 

Now, how ridiculous that was. No one was ever the same person twice. The one who woke up in your bed and the one who came back to it were two entirely different people. Honestly.

 

And Alice fell further and further into Wonderland even when she knew she was in England.

 

_Down, down, down, and there was nothing else to do, so Alice began talking again._

 

Genteel English-men and -women do not take kindly to visions of white rabbits and blue caterpillars and roses painted red. And so before long, Alice found herself in a room with white walls and a white cotton dress that buttoned up at the back.

 

And every now and then a sister would visit, but she would leave soon after, because the curtseying and “Duchess” or “Your Highness” and the incoherent babbling about tarts was too much for any British woman to handle. And then.

 

Well, then, Alice (the Alice, because another girl had been born, with stringy hair that was both black and blonde and lips that loved the taste of blood) started singing.

 

_Hickory dickory dock,_

_Mankind is on the clock,_

_I greatly fear,_

_The end is near,_

_Hickory dickory dock._

 

And would you look at that, she was right. Little baby Alice just knew things, like a canary in a mineshaft. And the Descendants destroyed England, because Auradon was all well and good, but the rest of them also needed space. And yeah, Alice (the Alice) was technically Queen of Wonderland, no matter what the White Queen said, even though she had no idea, so of course the cards needed to bring her back to their new Queen, who had brought them out of the Underland.

 

And Alice lost her head just after the Queen of Hearts, because Alice (not the Alice) knew what would make her mamma suffer, and that was never seeing Alice (the Alice) dead at her feet.

 


	16. Aladdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Aladdin’s daughter led Agrabah in a way that her father would’ve hated and Jafar would have applauded. After all, all she wanted to do anymore was survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!   
> I'm so close to the end right now, I'm so excited to be starting the next story! See if you can figure out who the last two chapters are about!  
> Love you guys so much, your comments persuade me to write faster! 
> 
> Whipped cream & other Delights,  
> TheHarleyQueen

Jasmine and Aladdin had actually not seen reason to join the United States of Auradon when King Adam and Queen Belle had first created it. Agrabah was safe. There was no Jafar. Everyone was safe and whole and their nation was doing well. Then the Taliban and Bin Laden happened. 

America sent their best into Agrabah, believing that aladdin had some alliance with the extremists. He didn’t. But they took him anyway, because Genie was strong, but not even he could defeat tens of thousands of men with one goal: ‘Prince Ali’. No one had heard of him before, and now he was helping rule Agrabah?

 

Jasmine fled to the safety of Auradon, and couldn’t find it in her heart to regret it. The King and Queen of Auradon believed her. They knew the pain of magic and suffering. And they told her that Agrabah would be safe- not only from the Taliban and the USA, but also Jafar- if they joined. Jasmine had made them swear to retrieve Aladdin first. And then she said yes.

 

She didn’t regret that decision. Her father never would have made it, and so that made it all the more sweet. Now they were protected by the magical armies of Auradon. And it was wonderful. Tea parties and royal meetings daily. Everyone had enough, even in Agrabah. Aladdin, who had spent so long living on the streets, made sure of that.

Eventually, she and Aladdin had twins- Alya and Cassim, for her mother and his father- and each of them were given one of Rajah’s cub for their fifth birthday. And everything was wonderful. 

 

Then the proclamation happened. And Jay came over, and she worried so, because he was going to the same school as Cassim and Alya, and what would happen if he found them? She spent days sitting with a cup of sahlab, worrying for her children. And then, one day, Cassim wrote a letter home saying that Jay was on his tourney team, and he’d helped them score the winning goal against the opposing team in the last match of the year. Of how he was like a brother to the team, even the prince! And Jasmine could relax.

 

Until she couldn't.

 

 Oh, no one would have expected it. The wedding was beautiful and honest and the vows were so beautiful, and when she spoke to Jay afterwards, he said he understood that what his father had done was wrong, that he forgave them for leaving him on the Isle. An she believed him. Invited him to visit, if he ever wanted to speak to Aladdin. She was so happy.

 

And then.

 

She watched him take his throne, smiling and strong. She watched him wink at the camera and kiss Queen Mal and King Carlos and Queen evie like there was no tomorrow. And she knew he’d come for them.

 

He never did.

 

Instead, they received a missive in flowing handwriting and red ink that requested the family’s presence at the palace.

 

Jasmine ran. 

 

She ran back into the deserts Aladdin had just barely survived, and she died of dehydration.

 

When Aladdin saw the letter, he killed himself. He knew what was coming, and thought he may as well get it over with.

 

And so it was only Alya and Cassim who braved the Blood Palace. And only Alya who left. Jay had killed Cassim {so easily, too easily. How many lives had he taken?} and left Alya to rule over Agrabah in his stead, for he couldn’t leave his lovers or Blood Palace.

 

And so Aladdin’s daughter led Agrabah in a way that her father would’ve hated and Jafar would have applauded. After all, all she wanted to do anymore was survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note or two-
> 
> Sahlab is an Egyptian drink that spread to middle eastern countries. It's kind of like hot vanilla instead of hot chocolate.
> 
> Cassim is the real nameof Aladdin's father- that's from Aladdin 2.
> 
> I took lisence with Alya, becuase Jasmine's mom's name was never given.
> 
> Love you guys- and pleasecomment/kudos! :)


	17. Toy Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because nothing was more painful than having no rights to your own body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers!   
> So I'm nearly done. Just the best two left, although beware that some chapters might be added to or updated in Wrath or Vanity, as I've gotten into contact witha person who has requested to write some chapeters for characters I didn't think of.
> 
> Love you guys.
> 
> Whipped cream & other Delights,   
> TheHarleyQueen

Being left with Bonnie Anderson wasn't the worst thing in the world. It was true- she was no Andy. The toys attended more tea parties than rodeos these days, but hey- they were being played with again. And Bonnie Anderson was no Sid Phillips either. So they lived a normal life. And maybe if they missed walking around- feeling- and making their own decisions every once in awhile, this is what they wanted.

 

Or so they thought.

 

One day, a woman named Belle came to them. Said she was a queen, that she'd heard of their heroics, that if they came with her, they'd be given a life of royalty. It was exactly what they wanted most. Be be considered real people.

 

So of course they said yes. And it was awesome. They lived in Auradon, and they may have been small, but they were considered heroes. They were seen as real people. And they got back at Sid Phillips. Life was good.

Being toys, of course, they couldn't age, couldn't have children. But their decisions were valid. What else could they want?

 

A legacy.

 

When Sally Phillips found them, cowering in their homes, she gathered them all up in her arms and carried them over to Felicia Facilier. Asked her to turn them into statues. They would still be able to feel and think and breathe, but now, they'd just be toys. What they should have been all along.

 

And she distributed them to orphans along the road, children of heroes and villains and villain’ kids’ alike.

 

And when Sally Phillips died, she knew her daddy would be okay with her killing him. Oh, he might be mad, at first, but eventually he'd get over it, because she'd done what he'd pledged to do the moment he'd ended up on the Isle of the Lost with riff raff and freaks and magicians.

 

Made the toys suffer.

 

Because nothing was more painful than having no rights to your own body.


	18. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Belle had honestly thought that she’d done something right, for once.
> 
>  
> 
> (She was so wrong).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! So, as today is a year since I started Wrath, I figured I'd finally upload this chapter. It's the Seven Deadly Sins AU version of the creation of Auadon and the Isle of the Lost. Please enjoy, and review, as always.
> 
> Whipped cream & other Delights,  
> TheHarleyQueen

Beauty and the Beast

Was theirs really a tale as old as time when it was a tale of falling in love with a hideous beast, one who couldn’t read, could hardly write, and who had left his subjects to rule themselves for nearly twenty years?

 

Belle had questions that she would only consider in the darkest hour of the night, when she lay awake next to a man who had kept her from society and married her as soon as it was legal. 

 

She had questions about the temper he’d kept from his years as a beast, a temper that would sometimes surface when the citizens of the town complained about the lack of jobs or food or the run down state of the town compared to the ~~beast's~~  prince’s lavish castle, a temper that would sometimes leave her bruised and scratched and bleeding and crying in the East Wing of the castle.

 

She had questions about why she was only ever allowed out on his arm, in long dresses with high collars and sleeves that came up to her wrists. She had questions about the dying roses that had been his only gift to her since the library, that she’d held as she walked down the aisle to her future, surrounded by twenty thousand people she didn’t know and forty she did.

 

She had questions that she wanted answered but didn’t dare to voice, so she turned to other activities. She started listening to the wild stories that she hadn’t believed possible with an open mind, and started actively seeking out the heroes of the stories. And when she found them, terrified that their attackers would come back for them, she proposed a new plan to Prince Adam, a plan that would keep them all safe.

 

He agreed.

 

(It was one of the only things he’d ever agree with her on).

 

And thus, the United States of Auradon was born.

 

And Wendy Darling, so desperate to see her Peter Pan again, had told them exactly how to get to Neverland, and when they’d managed, he'd left to be with her in an instant. Leaving them Neverland, which they renamed to its original name.

 

_The Isle of the Lost._

 

And Belle found every villain from every hero’s story, and sentenced them to life on the Isle of the Lost.

 

She’d never imagined that they would have children, not even when she discovered that she was pregnant. These people weren’t capable of love, and that’s what children are born of.

 

(She was wrong).

 

* * *

 

So Belle raised her son, away from villains and the immoral behavior that had led King Adam to becoming a beast, away from the blows that she would still sometimes receive if a law was passed to give the Isle of the Lost something to survive on (she soon stopped proposing those laws), and away from the harshness of the real world.

 

She raised him well, which she could see when his first proclamation was to bring the children on the Isle of the Lost over. When he tried to start with the worst four, the four that even the children of the heroes, who’d been raised away from anything to do with the Isle of the Lost’s inhabitants (except Halloween costumes, and stories of how great their parents were) knew of. The Witch and the Thief and the Troublemaker and the Whore. Consorts of War and Death and Pestilence and Conquest. Mal and Evie and Jay and Carlos.

 

And she could see that she’d done right by him after the coronation when the four children of villains had decided to be good. This was her son, that she’d raised away from the horrors of the world, that was so good and kind and trying to better others’ lives.

 

That was why Belle broke when she saw her son’s wife walking out of their bedchamber with his head in her hands, smiling and kissing the ones who came here with her, then Ben had brought over, and then taking her throne in the palace like she belonged there ~~(she did)~~.

 

That was why Belle was so compliant when four children from the Isle of the Lost broke into the house that she was hiding in with Adam, the house that had belonged to her father, and dragged them off to what everyone was calling the Blood Palace, because there was always drying blood on the floors and the walls. That was why she allowed High Queen Mal to smile at her sweetly while she crushed the beast’s neck under her heel. And that was why she allowed Mal to cut her head off with the same axe she had used on Ben.

 

Because Belle had honestly thought that she’d done something right, for once.

 

(She was so wrong).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Today (29/10/2016) is a year since the first chapter of Once Upon A Time went up. I can't believe it, even now that we're four stories into the series and there are collaborations and spinoffs and followers. I owe thanks to so many of you guys, but unfortunately I can't remember all of your names, so here's a few who I desperately feel the need to thank:
> 
> Carathay, for helping me with Lust.  
> Terra Banks, Plotholes_and_Paradoxes, IrreverantFangirl and Neik for their continuous support of the series and comments and questions.  
> And lasty,  Bal09121994 and Thelionspirit for helping me with ideas for chapters and their enthusiasm.
> 
> I love you guys so much, and I promiseno more mushy stuff for another year (assuming...)
> 
> Whipped cream & other Delights,  
> TheHarleyQueen


	19. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Mal smiled at her lovers from her throne, and whispered over the corpses of her enemies.
> 
>  
> 
> “Finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andso the final chapter of Vanity is up! Keep an eye out for Envy, coming out soon, as I use fanfiction to procrastinate and examsare coming up.
> 
> Whipped cream & other Delights,  
> TheHarleyQueen

Maybe it would've been better to leave Maleficent dead. Almost certainly, actually. Then Audrey would be the sole heir to the kingdom and she and Phillip would have been happy and her Ma wouldn't be telling her that divorce was the best option (but then again, it wasn't really an option, not when they were bound by Fae magicks and vows).

 

When Belle first contacted Aurora (Briar Rose), talking about Beasts and talking teakettles and the fact that magic existed, Aurora rolled her eyes. Of course magick was real, she'd been raised by faeries. But Belle started talking of other things, of keeping themselves and their children safe from the wicked and the cruel, and Aurora started listening. Belle spoke about a place called Neverland, and about her wedding to Prince Adam and how she was so scared that Gaston would come for her.

And they became close friends. They were the first two, the two who went through so many trials, and so their friendship was only likely. And at Belle’s wedding, she and Prince Adam announced the creation of a new set of states, the United States of Auradon, a safe haven for any heroes who wanted to safely keep their villains in captivity. And Aurora agreed to join.

 

So up came the next, most terrifying step. Sending Maleficent to the Isle of the Lost. The resurrection and keeping her in captivity, and moving her to the Isle. 

 

And then it happened.

 

Everyone knew that Phillip was the adventurous sort (he'd kissed a woman who’d been asleep for a thousand years), but even so, going after Maleficent was foolish.

 

Yet somehow, he succeeded.

 

Conquered the beast.

 

And knocked her up.

 

And every one of the heroes knew about it, but no one ever told the younger generstion that Audrey had a sister who lived on the Isle.

 

Then came King Ben’s proclamation, and he said that Mal would be coming over, and Audrey would meet her sister and Phillip his daughter (her family would fall apart). And yet they still didn't tell anyone, and when Audrey didn't come home screaming and crying they assumed that Mal didn't know, that Maleficent had hid her greatest mistake from her daughter.

Except Maleficent didn't think it was a mistake, and Mal did know, and she was just biding her time.

 

Soon after, the corronation happened, and everyone was happy, and life was good. Mal and Audrey made up, and one could almost believe that one day, they could really be sisters, despite the bad blood between them over Ben (and the title of Queen of the Moors, and general manners and ettiquette and upbringing)

And all these stories and trials brought Aurora to today, watching her step-daughter take her throne, and put her ex-husbands head on a stand, and break down the barrier. Watching her announce today the Day of Reckoning, watching her saying that if Audrey and her family came in quietly, there'd be less pain before their death. All these stories and trials and hopes and dreams and fears brought Aurora to where she was now, walking down a pristine marble hall to the feet of four thrones, with the husband next to her and her daughter and mother behind her. Sacrificing herself.

 

All her stories and trials were irrelevant when her family bowed to the new High Queen and her lovers, when Mal snapped her fingers and Phillip fell down dead, when she looked at Briar Rose and told her to tell Audrey the truth. 

All the stories of heroes would be soon forgotten, replaced by stories of a family who claimed that they ruled the Fae and the Moors, who screamed and cried as they burned from the inside out, whose blood still stained the halls of the Blood Palace.

 

And Mal smiled at her lovers from her throne, and whispered over the corpses of her enemies.

 

“Finally.”


End file.
